Ressurrecto
by Snake Eyes BR
Summary: Shipper Azriel x OC. Desisti de publicar no FFnet por falta de leitores. Se por ventura havia algum leitor fantasma e quer continuar a ler Ressurrecto, procure no Wattpad. A fic continua a ser escrita e já passa dos 20 capítulos.


**...RESSURRECTO... – **FanFiction Universo ACOTAR

* * *

**TERMO DE RESPONSABILIDADE: **A história é uma ficção de fã baseada nos quatro livros de Sarah J. Mass "Corte de Espinhos & Rosas", "Corte de Névoa & Fúria", "Corte de Asas & Ruínas" e "Corte de Gelo & Estrelas". _Tudo_ aquilo que você reconhecer aqui pertence à talentosa autora Sarah j. Mass. O restante é diabolices minhas. Estou aqui para me divertir e encantar. Não me processe, pois sou pobre.

* * *

**Classificação: 16+**

**Categoria:** Drama/Angst – Romance – Family/Confort

**Advertências:** Contém: Violência – Terror psicológico – Insinuação de sexo – Insinuação de violência sexual – Abuso e violência infantil

**Ficwriter:** Snake Eyes BR (Pat Kovacs) – RJ, Brasil, 2019.

* * *

**Prólogo**

"_O livro de Izaías nos diz que o Senhor criou os céus e os estendeu. A vastidão do universo nos dá apenas um vislumbre do Seu poder criador." – David Rives._

**)O(**

"... o pai de Tamlin se sentia ameaçado por aquilo. Por mim. E porque era mais fraco que eu e Tamlin, queria provar ao mundo que não o era. Minha mãe e minha irmã deveriam viajar até o acampamento de guerra illyriano para me visitar. Eu deveria me encontrar com elas no meio do caminho, mas estava ocupado, treinando uma nova unidade, e decidi ficar.

(...) O pai de Tamlin, os irmãos e o próprio Tamlin partiram para a floresta illyriana, tendo sabido por Tamlin, por mim, onde minha mãe e irmã estariam, que eu tinha planos de vê-las. Eu deveria estar lá, mas não estava. E eles assassinaram a minha mãe e a minha irmã mesmo assim.

(...) Eles colocaram as suas cabeças em caixas e mandaram pelo rio, até o acampamento mais próximo. O pai de Tamlin ficou com as asas como troféus. (...) Quando eu soube, quando o meu pai soube... (...) nós atravessamos para o limite da Corte Primaveril naquela noite e, depois, seguimos o restante do caminho a pé até a mansão. Matei os irmãos de Tamlin quando os vi. (...) E quando cheguei ao quarto do Grão-Senhor, ele estava morto.

(...) Não me importava que Tamlin tivesse estado lá, tivesse deixado que eles matassem minha mãe e minha irmã, que tinha ido me matar porque não queria arriscar enfrentá-los. Então, impedi meu pai diante da porta. Ele tentou passar por mim. Tamlin abriu a porta e nos viu, sentiu o cheiro de sangue que já escorria para o corredor. E nem mesmo consegui dizer uma palavra antes de Tamlin matar meu pai com um golpe.

Rhysand, in Corte de Névoa & Fúria,

páginas 471 ~ 473, edição brasileira.

**Copyright by Sarah J. Mass, 2016.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – Lembranças Desterradas**

* * *

Estava frio, escuro e nebuloso. Era alta madrugada e o clima de princípios de inverno estava perverso com sua tempestade de chuva glacial que parecia derrubar o firmamento.

Guiando-se pela escuridão, pé-ante-pé, Azriel se arrasta pelo palácio de pedra da lua da Corte Noturna, retornando de uma missão particularmente difícil. Ele não precisava de luz para se guiar pelos corredores que se iluminavam esporadicamente pelos relâmpagos chicoteando na tempestade. O Encantador de Sombras deixava atrás de si um rastro molhado, pingando água e sangue, não exatamente o seu ou tão somente o seu. Ele havia torturado e executado naquela noite, e isso havia jogado seu espírito combalido ainda mais na escuridão, nas trevas que sabia se afogar dia a dia. Com tanta densidade dentro de si, não importava se o seu caminho era iluminado ou não. Quanto mais escuro, mais invisíveis ele e suas ações – e as consequências dessas ações – ficavam de sua consciência destroçada.

Encontrou o seu caminho e o seu lugar. Sempre encontrava. Era instintivo, mecânico. Era um alívio não ter mais que usar o raciocínio por algum tempo. Seu quarto ficava no final da construção, no nível inferior, na parte mais afastada de todo o restante da área social e dos aposentos. O lugar onde vivia, considerado um prêmio concedido pelo Grão-Senhor da Corte Noturna por seus impecáveis serviços, era uma alcova pequena pouco mobiliada, mas ainda assim quase um luxo se comparado à miséria que possuía desde que desgraçadamente nasceu.

Azriel se arrastou para dentro da alcova. Sua vista estava turva, embora seus olhos estivessem perfeitos. Ele sabia ter atingido um limite perigoso durante o trabalho de hoje. Era uma benção que ele vivesse isolado naquele andar, pois não sabia até onde aquela fúria assassina e trevas o levariam se encontrasse alguém naquele momento, em seu caminho. Ele se mantinha sob controle, sob _rígido_ controle. Tinha contenções mentais poderosas, mas as trevas que envenenavam sua alma eram fortes o suficiente para essa proteção vacilar.

Jogou-se sentado em seu catre, que rangeu em protesto. Ainda pingando da chuva, a água se misturava ao sangue respingado em seu corpo, ao menos o lavando um pouco. Dobrou-se sobre si mesmo, os braços apoiados nas pernas fortes, a cabeça pendendo baixa entre os ombros arriados e as asas quase o fechando num casulo. Permaneceu envolto em sombras e escuridão, ouvindo apenas a tempestade que se arrebentava lá fora e sua respiração lenta e cansada, até que o clarão de um relâmpago poderoso retirou-o de seu torpor, fazendo-o olhar para a porta que deixou aberta, um detalhe pouco preocupante.

E o clarão não se desfez. E caminhou lentamente até ele. Seus olhos sombrios se arregalaram e Azriel levantou um pouco a cabeça, não acreditando no que via à sua frente. Parecia que uma pequena lua cheia flutuava até ele e cogitou na possibilidade de ser um psicopompo, afinal sua alma estava destroçada o suficiente para ele estar morto.

Mas aquela pequena luz tomou a forma de um corpo minúsculo e a vista de Azriel clareou. O Encantador de Sombras agarrou com firmeza as mãos, como se a impedir a si mesmo de tocar e fazer qualquer mal àquele ser tão pequeno e frágil. Naquele momento, ele sentia que apenas de olhar para aquela criatura iluminada poderia conspurcá-la, afinal ele era somente trevas gotejando densidade em lama e sangue.

"O que faz aqui?" – Azriel falou ferozmente, embora apenas um sussurro. Ele precisava assustar aquela coisinha intrometida, não poderia deixar que se aproximasse dele. "O seu pai vai me matar se a encontrar aqui, menina!"

A criança não vacilou. Ela temia a escuridão, mas não a Azriel. Temia tanto a escuridão que não poderia deixar o seu amigo sozinho com aquelas sombras. Rigel parou um passo adiante do illyriano, colocando no chão a pequena bacia de água morna com um pano macio dentro, olhando diretamente nos olhos do rapaz.

Azriel se afastou e se encolheu nas trevas, condensando ainda mais sombras ao seu redor. Temia corromper aquela inocência iluminada com a sua escuridão venenosa. E ele sequer fazia ideia de como aquela criança conseguia chegar ao andar de baixo e caminhar sozinha por todo aquele corredor negro, embora ela fosse incapaz de dormir sem a luz do abajur acessa.

"Eu nunca deixaria papai fazer isso com você!" – A menina exclamou quase indignada.

"Machos adultos poderosos são incapazes de impedir que seu pai faça o que ele quer... como uma garotinha de cinco anos poderia impedi-lo?" – Azriel respondeu amargurado, resmungando contra a parede ao lado. A luz daquela criança lhe era desconcertante e ofuscante.

O rapaz estremeceu quando sentiu as mãos pequenas e quentes segurarem suas mãos frias e calejadas. Instintivamente tentou puxar as mãos, mas Rigel as segurou firme, sabendo que ele teria essa reação. Azriel puxou o ar exasperado, não esperando tal força em uma criança tão pequena.

"É muito triste ficar sozinho no escuro, sentindo dor e medo..." – A pequenina respondeu ao desespero velado do Encantador de Sombras, já limpando as mãos dele com o pano macio e a água morna.

E aquele pequeno gesto foi como um bálsamo em sua alma combalida. Azriel sentiu como se o seu peito se abrisse e renovasse o ar estagnado e venenoso que havia dentro dele. Até esboçou um sorriso leve, olhando deslumbrado a garotinha que trabalhava com devoção em suas mãos.

Apenas a pureza e inocência de uma criança eram capazes de tão grande feito. Rigel era o seu pequeno anjo de luz. Uma luz tão reluzente quanto à estrela que lhe emprestava o nome.

A menina mergulha o pano novamente na bacia com água, torcendo-o desajeitadamente, levando-o ao rosto de Azriel, que recua um momento ante o toque macio e quente. Rigel insiste e, lenta e delicadamente, limpa o rosto do illyriano, fazendo-o com que ele cerre os olhos para melhor sentir aquele conforto como a uma oração. E lábios pequenos e mornos aquecem a pele fria de sua face, fazendo-o despertar daquele transe.

E seus olhos de arregalam diante daquilo que se tornara o seu desespero oculto por décadas e décadas. Diante de si, em pé e segurando as suas mãos deformadas, Rigel lhe aparece em sua forma crescida e adulta, como ele jamais viu. O corpo da jovem estava banhando em sangue que descia profusamente das suas costas destruídas pelas asas arrancadas e do pescoço cortado em toda a sua circunferência. Os seus olhos de azuis tão profundos quanto o céu do anoitecer estavam rasos d'água.

"Eu sinto muito por ter que deixá-lo sozinho no escuro..."

Azriel levanta-se abruptamente, puxando ruidoso o ar pela boca, como se não estivesse recebendo oxigênio o suficiente. Diante de seus olhos embaçados via se evanescer a imagem daquela jovem que conheceu desde o berço, cuja morte perversa e trágica subtraiu do mundo um ser de tanta luz e bondade. O Encantador de Sombras tremia ligeiramente, sua camiseta branca se empapava com o suor que se formava no tronco e pescoço. Ao seu lado, na cama estreita encostada à parede oposta, Cassian acorda em alerta, surpreendido pelos espasmos ruidosos do seu companheiro de alojamento.

O Encantador de Sombras estava tão tenso que até as suas asas palmadas brilhavam de suor e sacudiam em leve tremor.

"Az! O que foi desta vez?" – Cassian perguntou de onde estava, já muito familiarizado com o despertar assustado de seu irmão, embora poucos pesadelos deixassem o Mestre Espião traumatizado.

Azriel olhou para Cassian após a terceira tentativa deste em lhe chamar a atenção. Por alguns instantes ainda se debateu se deveria contar alguma coisa. Mas apenas disse um nome e isso foi o suficiente.

_ "Rigel...!"_

Há quase cem anos ele não sonhava com aquela criança...

* * *

**N/A:** Reli os quatro livros da série ACOTAR e fiz pesquisas na internet em busca de mais informações sobre a mãe e a irmã de Rhysand. Lamentavelmente, personagens tão importantes, embora apenas citados, não recebem sequer um nome na sua história de origem, então tive que tomar a liberdade de nomear a irmã de Rhysand, tornando-a um OC. Em minhas pesquisas por um nome, escolhi _Rigel_ (pronuncia-se Riguel) – Rigel é uma estrela jovem, com apenas 8 milhões de anos, classificada como "supergigante azul" da Constelação de Orion. Conhecida também como Beta Oronis, Algebar ou Elgebar, originado do árabe Riğl Ğawza al-Yusra. Por ter ainda muito hidrogênio em seu núcleo, ela é a estrela mais radiante conhecida pela Astronomia. É 25 mil vezes maior que o Sol, mas por estar a uma distância de 864 anos-luz da Terra, não é a mais brilhante vista daqui, ficando atrás de sua irmã Betelguese, distante em 642 anos-luz.

Mais informações a respeito de Rigel serão dadas em capítulos futuros, para não destruir logo de cara o frágil suspense que pretendo criar na história, rs.

**N/A²:** XIAN é mencionado no livro 3 da série ACOTAR, "Corte de Asas & Ruínas", durante a reunião entre todos os grãos-senhores sobre a guerra iminente contra Hybern. Porém, não é especificado sua localização, se trata de uma corte, um país ou um continente. Tomei a liberdade de transformar Xian em um império composto por 4 reinos, referentes aos 4 animais celestiais do folclore oriental: Seyriu, Suzako, Genbu e Byacco, ou reinos cardeiais Norte, Sul, Leste, Oeste. O orientalismo será presença forte na fanfic, com a maioria de elementos chineses em sua composição.

**N/A³:** Eu, Snake Eyes, pseudônimo de Patricia Kovacs, estou retornando à experiência do mundo das fanfics após um hiato de mais ou menos 10 anos, desde a última fic que publiquei no FFnet. Embora eu ainda tenha duas fanfics inconclusas até o dia de hoje (uma delas há mais de 15 anos!), senti a _vibe_ novamente de voltar a escrever. Confesso que andei implorando para que Snake baixasse novamente aqui no meu terreiro, pois foi uma época realmente muito boa para mim em que ele esteve presente em minha vidinha insípida. Escrevi fanfics do universo potteriano, mais especificamente com o _shipper_ Snape/Hermione, de 2004 até 2008. Em 2009 eu me aventurei às histórias originais e tive uma boa experiência com o público durante a existência do Orkut. Publiquei diversas histórias em livros e readaptei algumas fanfics para o universo alternativo. Hoje retorno ao mundo das fanfics atráves do fandom de ACOTAR, que considero um dos melhores romances YA da atualidade, com personagens cativantes e histórias envolventes.

No mais, espero que aprecie a fanfic "Ressurrecto" ("ressurreição" – usei o termo por se aproximar da pronúncia de _"Ninja Ressurrection",_ um anime de terror). Essa fanfic é uma homenagem aos universos criados pela magnífica Sarah J. Mass e aos filmes chineses de ação e drama, que amo de paixão.

Obrigado por seu interesse e leitura. Se possível, deixe um comentário para que eu saiba o que pensa a respeito. Até o próximo capítulo.

Snake Eyes, 2019.


End file.
